the_hillsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Change Of Plans
A Change Of Plans is the second episode of The Hills it aired on June 7, 2006 Summary Before heading in to Teen Vogue, Lauren sets down a new rule for Heidi--no more crashing work events. At the office, Lauren and Whitney discuss Saturday night's events. Across town, Jordan and his roommate, Brian, play ball and also discuss Saturday. But while Whitney and Lauren wonder if they will get in trouble, the boys discuss Heidi's actions and relationships. Blaine tells Lauren that Lisa Love wants to see her in her office. Lisa reprimands Lauren and asks her how her friends got into the party. Lauren says she didn't let them in and she didn't know how they got in. Lisa tells Lauren that she will be away in New York City, and that Lauren needs to behave while she's gone. Lauren returns to her desk and tells Whitney what happened. Whitney feels bad for letting Lauren's friends in, and suggests that maybe she should have said no. She's grateful that Lauren covered for her. Later that evening, Audrina, Lauren, Heidi, Jordan, and Brian decide to go clubbing at LAX. Once inside, Heidi wanders off and the others can't find her. She comes back and tells everyone that she met Brent Bolthouse, of Bolthouse Productions and has landed an interview with him. While Heidi is jumping up and down with excitement, Lauren mentions that they have school in the morning and says she's leaving, but Heidi says she's staying until closing time. The next morning, Lauren goes to wake up Heidi for school, but she and Jordan are still sleeping. They still make it to school on time, but before they get inside, Heidi is talking about wanting to skip classes. Lauren spends her day in lectures and meets up with Heidi afterwards, but Heidi tells Lauren that she didn't finish her classes that day. Later that evening, Heidi and Jordan go to Cafe Tartine and Heidi tells Jordan she doesn't feel like school is for her. She also tells him that Lauren doesn't understand that she isn't meant to do what Lauren does. The next morning, Heidi tells Lauren that she's skipping class to go to her interview with Bolthouse and, if she gets the job, she's going to "push back" school indefinitely. Lauren tells Heidi that she thought they were moving to LA so that they could go to school together, but if she believes that this is an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, that she should go for it. While Lauren is telling Whitney about Heidi's interview and Heidi's plans to drop out of school, Heidi goes to meet Brent Bolthouse. As Brent is interviewing Heidi, he tells her that he hates drama and that he wants as little as possible. Heidi pauses and then nods her agreement. A little while later, back at Teen Vogue, Lauren receives a call and it's Heidi calling to let her know that she got the job. Lauren congratulates Heidi, and then hangs up on her, softly singing, fashion school drop out, no graduation day for you. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes